Electrical lines are commonly joined to electrical circuits by connectors. Electric circuits and networks are generally connected to the outside world by conductive lines or wires having connectors. Many of these connectors need to be quick disconnect connectors.
Optical connectors are commonly used in joining optical transmission lines. Fluid couplers are commonly used to provide easy connection and disconnection of fluid lines such as water, oil, gas, and air lines.
Consequently, for electrical, optical, and fluid applications, there is generally a need for quick disconnect connectors in order to simplify assembly, minimize downtime, and increase safety.
For example, field replaceable electrical components, such as used in telecommunications, are often installed in housings, and then hardwired with insulated wires to terminal blocks (also called terminal boards or strips). However, installing cables may be difficult, since the wires must often be screwed down. Furthermore, the terminals are generally exposed, and thus susceptible to electrical shorting as well as human injury.
Likewise, optical connectors tend to be unwieldy and difficult to use. For example, unless the fiber is properly aligned between the male and female sections of the connector, the optical signal cannot be transmitted through the connector. Furthermore, when attaching the connectors, incorrect cleaving of the fiber optic line may result in lips and hackles further degrading the optical signal. In addition, unprotected connector ends can experience damage by impact, airborne dust particles, or excess humidity or moisture.
In addition, for electrical, optical, and fluid configurations, applications in which components are movable also tend to create safety and physical damage issues. For example, in a hospital, a patient may be connected to medical monitoring or drug delivery equipment. However, if the patient rapidly separates from the equipment, for example by getting out of bed, the patient may become injured and/or the equipment may become damaged, as connecting cables or tubes stretch taut and then snap.
Consequently, what is needed for electrical, optical, and fluid applications, is a quick disconnect connector in order to simplify assembly, minimize downtime, minimize damage, and increase safety.